


moments lost

by maleclipse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Short & Sweet, that's literally a tag in like every second fic i post lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: "Go after him," Amanda says, and Sonny does.(or, sonny won't let rafael go the second time around. kind of fix it for the latest episode, but doesn't contain any spoilers.)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	moments lost

**Author's Note:**

> back to my barisi bs

“Go after him,” Amanda says, and Sonny does. 

He walks to the direction he has seen Rafael disappear only moments ago, jogs to the corner of the building. He sees Rafael and Liv talking, Rafael turning to leave. 

“Barba!” he calls and both of them turn to look. Olivia looks almost proud of him, but Rafael looks momentarily scared, caught. 

Sonny is determined, though, so he walks. 

“You can’t get enough of me, huh, Carisi?” Rafael says, hides behind the flirt. Olivia leaves, says goodbyes to Rafael and nods at Sonny.

“No, I can’t,” Sonny says simply, eyes on the shorter man, taking all of Rafael in.

“Oh,” Rafael says, and seems to stand up straighter. “So, what’s up?” 

Sonny breathes in, breathes out. “I’m not letting you leave again, Rafael,” he says. He’s been brave, using Rafael’s first name on their past encounters. He repeats, “I’m not letting you leave.” 

Rafael looks taken aback. “I think it’s not your decision, if i leave or not.” 

“Rafael,” Sonny whispers, begs, “not again. Not without saying anything, just disappearing somewhere I can’t find you.” 

“You had my number, Carisi,” Rafael says.

“You never answered,” Sonny says back. He steps closer, takes Rafael’s hand. “I’m just –, please don’t leave me. Or at least pick up if I call. We could be so good, Rafael, you know we could.”

Memories of the soft mornings, drinking coffee on Rafael’s balcony. Working together. Laughing together. Going on their first date, second one. 

“Rafael, I fell in love with you last time,” Sonny admits quietly, letting out all he had been holding in the past days. It’s sudden, but Sonny needs to do it, he needs to explain himself. “I could fall in love again. You never gave us a chance, I’m asking for it now.” 

“Sonny,” Rafael says softly, squeezes his hand, and Sonny gives him the smallest smile. 

“Please,” Sonny whispers. 

Rafael smiles. “I was not going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Sonny's smile gets wider. 


End file.
